1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card and currency carrying device having a pair of spaced side members for holding and securing at least one item of folded currency and at least one card and more particularly to a first side member assembly and a spaced second side member assembly, each having a flexible member which is responsive to a compression deflection force applied concurrently to the flexible members, a first pair and second pair planar support members enclosing each of the flexible members and an elastic fabric material, preferably a woven, elastic fabric material, having a thickness which reduces in dimension in response to a longitudinal tension force and which maintains its width dimension in response to a longitudinal tension force.
In the preferred embodiment, the card and currency device comprises a pair of spaced deflectable stainless steel spring members responsive to a compression deflection force, two pairs of planar support members operatively connected to and enclosing the pair of spaced deflectable stainless steel spring members and a woven, elastic fabric material having a thickness which reduces in dimension in response to a longitudinal tension force and which maintains its width dimension in response to a longitudinal tension force wherein the woven, elastic fabric material is expanded in response to a compression deflection source being applied to the pair of spaced deflectable stainless steel spring members to enable a user to insert folded currency and/or cards into the device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Money band and money clips for holding currency and cards, including credit cards, business cards and the like, and devices for wrapping packages or securing bundles are well known in the prior art. The following are illustrative examples of known devices.
One example of a currency securing and carrying device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,357,084. U.S. Pat. No. 6,357,084 discloses a device for securing and carrying currency wherein the device has a strap having a first side, a second side, a first end and a second end, a length, a width and a thickness. The device includes a fastening mechanism having a first element and a second element wherein the first element is located on the second side of the strap proximal to the second end of the strap. The second element is located on the first side of the strap proximal to the first end of the strap. A thumb tab is secured to the strap at or near the first end of the strap and extends outwardly from the strap in the width direction and normal to the length. The currency is folded twice around its vertical width central axis and has cards inserted into the twice-folded currency. The strap extends along the elongated axis of the currency to secure the currency and cards in the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,205,622 discloses a method and apparatus for holding paper currency and credit cards. The method disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,205,622 is for holding money and is a money clip or band designed to efficiently accommodate and hold all amounts and quantities of paper currency. The money clip uses a continuous row of outer members and a continuous row of inner members that are interconnected through a linkage system that provides for the longitudinal displacement of the outer member and inner members relative to one another to receive and hold the paper currency inserted therein. The band is very sturdy and flexible to provide for reversibility in that it may be rotated 180 degrees so that either side may be use as the exposed outer display surface. The exposed outer display is presented with an attractive display.
The currency is folded once around its vertical width central axis. The cards are stacked beside the folded currency and the longitudinal axis of the cards are planar with the elongated axis of the currency. The strap extends substantially perpendicular to the elongated axis of the currency and cards to secure the currency and cards in the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,367,752 discloses an expandable wrapping ribbon for simply and quickly wrapping packages or securing bundles. The elastic element of the apparatus is hidden and protected by a sheath. Various modes of attaching decorative and identifying items to the apparatus are disclosed. The apparatus is intended to be ornamental as well as functional.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,019 discloses a credit card and money-carrying device. The credit card and money carrying device comprises an endless band of elastic material and a plate member folded around the elastic band wherein the plate member is crimped providing engagement of the crimped portion of the plate in the elastic band.
The currency is folded once around its vertical width central axis. The cards are stacked beside the folded currency and the longitudinal axis of the cards are planar with the elongated axis of the currency. The strap extends substantially parallel to the elongated axis of the currency and cards to secure the currency and cards in the device with the free ends of the currency secured by the money carrying device.
An article entitled The Money Band, www.moneyband.com, three (3) pages, Aug. 7, 2006 (the “Moneyband Reference”) discloses a money band in the form of a plush, durable band similar to the credit card and money-carrying device disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,019. The credit card and money-carrying device of the Moneyband Reference comprises an endless band of elastic material and a plate member folded around the elastic band.
The currency is folded once around its vertical width central axis. The cards are stacked inside the fold of the folded currency and the longitudinal axis of the cards are planar with the elongated axis of the currency. The endless band of elastic material extends substantially parallel to the elongated axis of the currency and cards to secure the currency and cards in the device with the free ends of the currency secured by the carrying device.
None of the known prior art anticipates, discloses, teaches or suggests a card and currency carrying device comprising a first side member assembly and a spaced second side member assembly and wherein each of the first side member assembly and the second side member assembly have a flexible member having a first end and an opposed second end and wherein each of the flexible members have an undeflected position and a deflected position responsive to a compression deflection force applied concurrently to the first end and the second end of each of the flexible members wherein the flexible members are urged in opposition directions to each other forming a receiving opening, a first pair and second pair of planar support members enclosing each of the flexible members forming each of the first side member assembly and the second side member assembly and a woven, elastic fabric material having a thickness which reduces in dimension in response to a longitudinal tension force and which maintains its width dimension in response to a longitudinal tension force.
None of the known prior art anticipates, discloses, teaches or suggests a preferred embodiment of a card and currency carrying device comprising a pair of spaced, deflectable spring members having an undeflected position and a deflected position responsive to a compression deflection force applied concurrently to the ends of each of the spring members wherein the central sections thereof are urged in opposition directions to each other forming a receiving opening, a first pair of planar support members enclosing one of the deflectable spring members, a second pair of planar support members enclosing the other of the pair of the deflectable spring members and a woven, longitudinally extendable, elastic fabric material having a thickness which reduces in dimension in response to a longitudinal tension force and which maintains the dimension of its width dimension in response to a longitudinal tension force.